1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the electrical device assembly and the electrical connector therewith, and particularly to the sliding arrangement during mating.
2. Description of Related Arts
The traditional coupling between the male connector and the female connector includes different ways including magnetic coupling. Anyhow, such a magnetic coupling is not reliable and tends to be decoupled from each other, A new reliable coupling way is desired.